Being a Man
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Will Kumiko ever see him as a 'Man' and not as a boy? Chap 2 updated.
1. A Kiss

A/n : This fic is based on the manga episode where Shin gets confession letter from his fellow school-mate.

Place : Shirokin High Rooftop, after school hours.

RIIING …… RIIIING …..

'Ah! Kurumi-chan, how are you?'

' ..'

'Ah no, you know Shin, he is equally admired by both male and female'

'…'

'No, he is not. He likes girls, to be correct, older women'

'. ..'

'Yes, we will come to the goukon for sure.' ' Yes, yes he will come. Ja ne'

Minami : Ne Shin, what are you going to do?

Shin : [Without even bothering to getting up or remove the magazine covering his face ] About what?

Minami : You are getting those letters on regular basis these days.

Shin : So?

Minami : Are you not going to do anything to stop it?

Shin : Its problematic.

Uchi : Its problematic for us too. We rarely get girls, now they are not even considering us because you are getting letters from guys.

Shin : Not my problem

"How can you say that? Your friends are in a problem now and you have to help them out and you have to clear your name too." Kumiko expressed herself.

Everyone : YANKUMI! When did you come here?

Kumiko : When Minami got that call. I came to clear you guys off the campus, but your discussion was interesting, so joined.

Noda : So don't join.

Kumiko : Anyway, Sawada, you should really put an end to those letters, IF you really don't feel that way.

Shin : Told you its problematic.

Kumiko : Ora, Ora, don't be a lazy bug and just sleep. Be a man and do something about this issue.

Shin : What IF I really feel that way?

EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH![everyone shrieks] No way.

Kumiko : [With an utmost bewildered face] But for some reason, I can't imagine you like that. And hey Minami, you told he likes older women. Is there really someone like that? If there is, then we can ask her to help us solve this.

Uchi : Yankumi, forget it. It will never work out.

Yankumi : Why? Won't she help?

Uchi : She's is so dumb that she will never understand even if she is directly told she is being loved.

Yankumi : Baka, there can't be any woman who cannot understand such a lovely feeling [ with sparkling eyes]!

Uchi : Yankumi, Shin likes you.

Yankumi : Yes, I like him too. I like all you guys, even though you guys are stupid brats, I like you all. You guys are my kawaii students after-all.

Everyone turned away from Shin not wanting to see his face though they were not sure if he would show any emotion. But under that magazine, the always sane Shin was going insane with a sudden heartache, murderous intent towards Uchi and anger at himself for being younger than her.

In order to break the uncomfortable silence engulfing the roof-top, Shin talked, masking his emotion as usual.

Shin : Whatever, I really don't want to do anything about that. Who says what, I really don't care.

Kumiko : Eh, seems like you are masking your cowardice with your laziness.

Shin : [pulls the magazine down, locking eyes with her]

Kumiko : What, glaring me won't do any good. Get up, be a man and prove yourself. Ah, I got an idea. You go get that woman and kiss her in front of the others. That should definitely shut their mouth. Wow, I am proud of myself, that' such an awesome idea, don't you think minna?

Everyone : _She is insanely dumb_

Shin : [looks at Yankumi, smirks. Gets up and goes towards her] Yamaguchi, prepare yourself.

Kumiko : For what?

Kuma : No way, he is not thinking of …..

Shin : [nearing her, grabs her hand, pulls her, press his lips onto hers, quickly, release – steps backward - smirks] Did I prove myself now?

Immortal silence surrounded roof-top but everyone' heart was freaking out. Shin, Kumiko and others - everyone shouting inside their hearts, not being able to voice it out.

Kumiko : You .. You .. you little …… how dare you? [Punching Shin with her fist with all her might which Shin tried to block and the others tried to hold her back]

"What is going on here? Has the bell not yet rung for you guys?" Kyoto came unexpectedly. The scene stopped him from saying anything further.

Kumiko : [releases herself] Sawada, don't forget to thank god for saving you today. [heads towards the door]

Kyoto : You guys too

Everyone left the school grounds, but was cautious enough to wait sometime before they saw Kumiko off the campus.

No noise was heard except for their footsteps. Suddenly,

Uchi : WAHHHHHHHH, I can't take it anymore. Shin' lips were infected. WAHHHHHHHH. Shin, let me disinfect it.

Noda : [Bonk!] Stupid, you want to get killed? Ne Shin, what are you going to do tomorrow?

Kuma : Take leave for a couple of days. Man, that was a surprise.

Shin : Knowing her, she will definitely make us run the school, the whole day tomorrow.

Others : Gehhhhhh, no way! Why us too?

A/n : Many thanks to 'nyaneave' my beta for this fic ^_^


	2. Punch

A/N : Thank you 'darkweb 47' for your review. Here is the second chapter. Hope you will like it.

The door of Ooedo House burst open. Stormed in Kumiko Shouting, 'Tetsu,Minoru – accompany my stress work-out'

'NOOO… Save us Aniki' they ran to Kyo, who was also just entering the complex.

'Ah Oujo, let me be your company today. It's been a while we worked out together'

'All the more better, lets go Kyo-san'

Punches were thrown left and right. Kumiko was hardly concentrating, hitting whatever and wherever she can reach.

'Oujo, did something happen?' Kyo asked trying to avoid her punches

'Its too early for him to even to be seen as equal to me and how dare he ki… ki…'

'WHAT….. Oujo, who was that brat?'

'SAWADA… DIE..' Kumiko visualized punching Shin when her strong hand contacted Kyo' chin who was completely flustered with anger because of the previous sentence.

'RED LION… Red Lion did that to you? Let me go and tear off his mouth' Kyo ran towards the door.

Kumiko finally came to her sentence after releasing her anger through her last punch. She caught the last sentence and ran after Kyo.

'Kyo-san stop.'

'Why Oujo, how dare he ki….kissed you?'

'Well, you cant call that a kiss. He just pulled me close, so close to kissing and let me go immediately. He really didn't touch me.'

'But you were saying so earlier'

'No, I was just so pissed. Now I am cool. He really didn't do it'

'Is that so. Well, thank you for the work out. I would like to take a walk. If you would excuse me'

'Kyo-san, don't you go to Sawada' room'

'Why would I go there, oujo? Ofcourse I wouldn't go. Not when you are sure he didn't do anything'

'Yes'

Back in Shin' apartment, he was lying down with his ear plugged with his player. He didn't hear the knock until it grew to a thunderous noise. Switching off the player he opened the door.

PUNCH.

'Who the……… Ah Kyo-san! What are you doing?'

'Though I like you Red-Lion, though I would be glad, if you became Oujo' partner, I couldn't stop myself when I heard what you did to her today.' He lunged at him again. Shin tried to escape his punches.

'Kyo-san, I really didn't kiss her. I just pulled her close and went near her lips. I wouldn't do something as cheap as that without her consent now, would I? Even if I did that would I be alive now?'

'Yes. She told me but still, your action just pisses me off'

'You act like a mother.'

'Ofcourse. I am the one who raised her'

After a few moments of silence, 'Gomen Kyo-san, I was kinda pissed off by her myself. I know nothing good would come by losing my cool, its just that ….'

'May be something bad really did happen, if you say you lost your cool. But still, its your fault'

'Hai Hai. And I already apologised'

'Well, if you have any problems, talk to me'

_As if I can. _'Thanks for the offer'

'I will be going now'

'yea. Bye'

At the same time, in Shirokin Grounds,

'Rijichou, its me…… ah yes, I have a good news for you. May be getting 'her' out of our may isn't a dream anymore. I just stumbled upon an interesting incident. I will make her quit soon.'

'Good. Don't make any mistakes this time. If you do, then you will be the one, stumbling down your career'

'Hai. Understood'

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
